


[art] music in the rain, dissolving time

by Naye Visuals (naye)



Category: L'Oreal "Time Engraver" Commercial
Genre: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong Character Combinations, Digital Art, M/M, Sundial Exchange Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naye/pseuds/Naye%20Visuals
Summary: Two vignettes in digital art form.
Relationships: Time Engraver/Semir Character
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34
Collections: Sundial Exchange Lunar New Year 2020 (Guardian Drama and Related Canons Fanworks Exchange)





	[art] music in the rain, dissolving time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clevermanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevermanka/gifts).



> A treat for Clevermanka, who had the most intriguing character combination in her request! After reading it I've had these images in my mind: of the Time Engraver outside of his demesne being drawn to a young man with his guitar, and that same man - impossibly - showing up in his own space. (Why and how? I don't know. I just know it happens like this.)

The light and music, coming from a small café intrigues — at this time of night, a bar would make sense, or a nightclub. But here people are awake who should be asleep, and a beguiling melody pulls him near enough to see _him_.

"You shouldn't be here. You _can't_ be here. With everything happening—"

"I can help."


End file.
